


Defiance

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Defiance, Short, Tracer takes no shit from nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Lena Oxton didn't have the easiest life, but she refused to let that destroy who she was.





	Defiance

When Lena Oxton was born people thought she was perfect.

She learned to walk at five months old and was speaking in nearly complete sentences by a year and a half.

 

“Gifted,” they called her.

“Bright future,” they said.

“You should be proud,” they told her parents.

 

No one was proud of her after her parents died.

 

She remembers it with horrifying clarity, even though every fiber of her being wishes she could forget.

 

A brilliant light, an earth shattering roar, a darkness falling in her room as the roof caved in and blacked out the light.

 

They told her it was a last act of aggression, a proverbial middle finger from the retreating omnic forces as they left London. They wanted to do as much damage as possible even as they were forced back from the homes of the innocent.

 

She was under the rubble for two days before they found her.

No one would tell her, they thought she was too young to understand, but she knew her parents were dead.

It was written in their faces and in the tears glistening in their eyes, but she knew even before that.

She just knew.

 

Afterwards things got harder.

 

She grew up fast and she grew up strong, learning how to smile sweetly through the pain and laugh in the faces of the bullies who picked on her because she was small and parentless and more interested in the girls in her class then the boys she kept turning away.

She learned the most efficient way to take down a bigger opponent, how to make people think you were ok even when you weren’t, how to survive in this cold hard world that wanted nothing more then to bring her to her knees and watch her break.

So she stood tall and defiant and dared them, just dared them, to try and bend her will.

 

“Troubled,” they said now.

“Prone to lashing out,” they warned.

“Deranged lunatic!” they screamed when they were done softening their words and had finally given up on trying to hide the fact that they were just the same, just as keen on destroying everything that was hers and taking away all she had left.

 

And she smiled through their scorn and delighted in their hatred, for if that was all they would give her then she would take it and laugh at their rage.

 

She wore her bloody noses and black eyes with pride, signs that she was still going strong against an unstoppable, implacable hatred, and smiled all the harder at the worse marks those who tried to hurt her bore.

 

She would not be broken.

She would not be beaten.

She was indomitable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rather random, but I kinda liked it so I figured I'd post it. Hope you guys liked it at least a little.


End file.
